In today's need for more space-efficient furniture for use in homes having limited living quarter space, particularly bedroom space, the platform bed has become increasingly popular. The conventional platform bed usually consists of a pedestal portion which sits on the floor of the bedroom and totally encloses the floor space upon which it rests, and a platform portion which is supported by the pedestal portion in an elevated position above the floor; the conventional box spring and mattress combination or mattress along being supported by the platform portion. The pedestal and platform portions of the bed include side and end frame members connected by suitable coupling members to form a rectangular structure. Heretofore, the coupling members have included fasteners such as screws, bolts, nails and the like, which required special tools and some expertise in carpentry on the part of the assembler in handling the tools to construct the bed.
In order to facilitate the assembly or disassembly of platform beds by a person having limited carpentry or mechanical ability, the platform bed of the present invention has been devised and comprises, essentially, the conventional pedestal and platform portions having corner connectors for frictionally connecting the side and end frame members to each other. A novel corner connector is provided for connecting the side and end frame members of the platform portion of the bed, and a plurality of transversely extending channel members extend between the side frame members of the platform portion for supporting a plurality of horizontally disposed panel members upon which the box spring and/or mattress are supported.
By the construction and arrangement of the platform bed of the present invention, the various components can be easily connected without the need for any tools, resulting in a rigid structure which maintains its rigidity even after many times of assembly and disassembly.